


【Dickjay】War and Peace

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Stop fighting and start fucking, This should be a better title
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 猛男打架擦枪走火放飞自我。





	【Dickjay】War and Peace

Jason踏进公寓摔上门的时候，Dick正好从窗户爬进来。

强迫症先生把头罩和多米诺面具随手一丢，甩掉皮夹克和上衣，粗暴地把靴子蹬下去，全身上下就挂着一条长裤大步走进浴室。

他肩上的伤口还在滴血。医疗用品在客厅的橱柜里，他也没拿。又是响亮的一下，然后水声响起。

平常的Dick肯定会逮着他把伤口处理一下再放他去洗澡，但是今晚他没有。他正在努力地把夜翼制服剥下来，僵硬的大腿肌肉让他的尝试失败了好几次。他中枪了，虽然紧身衣防弹，但是那股冲击力也不容小觑。他差点摔个狗吃屎，下意识往侧面一滚险险避过下一发。这时他听到了逐渐逼近的密集枪声。

“砰。”

浴室门开了。Jason滴着水赤身裸体地走出来，猛地拉开冰箱门，差点没把那无辜的家电给拆成两半。Dick咬牙站起，他刚刚试着按了按中弹的地方，疼得要死，但没伤到骨头。他跛着脚走过去，一把夺走Jason手里覆满水汽的瓶子，将它摔碎在了洗手池里。

声音清脆，好像有别的东西也落得了如同玻璃的命运。Jason和金黄的液体一起扑上来，Dick敏捷地下腰，下巴离Jason的膝盖大概就几公分。然而他一时间忘了自己今晚腿脚不太灵便，没撑住，往下倒去的同时侧滚，正好躲过Jason踩下来的脚。他试图扯住Jason的脚腕让他失去平衡，但Jason仿佛早有预料般用单手翻出了厨房，差点没把他的鼻子给踢断，直奔餐桌。

他或许是身手不凡，但在杂技上他一辈子都赢不了Dick Grayson. Dick跟个他妈的体操运动员似的凭借一条废了的腿翻出他两倍远的距离，在Jason的手指几乎碰到枪时钳住他的后颈，把他往后拉。Jason怒吼，转身侧踹，被Dick一个手刀敲在了膝盖上。他险些失去平衡，被趁势而上的Dick掐住脖子钉在了墙上。

他又是汗津津的了，肩上的子弹甚至还没取出来，伤口正一股一股地淌血。他龇着牙瞪着Dick, 眼睛都能喷出火来。

“冷静下来了？”Dick问，“我先帮你处理伤口。”

Jason在骂街，Dick警告地收紧了手。但他依旧胡乱挣扎，看起来暂时是没有冷静的打算。Dick觉得他很吵，于是一口咬在他开开合合的嘴唇上。

Jason的膝盖可能差点撞碎了他的肾，紧接着的一个头锤让Dick头晕目眩。他把Dick按在地上，往他脸上狠狠地揍了一拳。

说真的，Dick看到了星星。他流鼻血了，嘴上也有血，他的和Jason的。他舔了舔，用手抹了一下鼻子。然后又抹了一下。

Jason的肩上是一模一样的刺眼的红，Dick皱了皱眉。他想要去碰，但是手被一把打掉了。

“操你的，”Jason不解气地说，甚至还往Dick的腿上锤了一拳，Dick差点没惨叫出来，“他妈的混账东西。”

他的脸又红又白。白是因为失血和恐惧，红是因为运动和休息。休息指的是现在，他们身上什么都没有，Jason坐在他的腰上，屁股前面是他自己半硬的抵在Dick皮肤上的阴茎，屁股后面是Dick同样半硬的没抵着他却有很高存在感的阴茎。

Dick的表情看起来不可思议地平静。他被揍过的发红的右半边脸开始冷却下来，疼痛却愈加鲜明，下半张脸则全是血迹。眼睛亮得惊人。

“你是不是不打算处理伤口？”他问。

Jason颤抖着在他身上磨蹭自己。他的手捧着Dick的脸，Dick握住他，吻了吻他的手心，然后猛地把他掀翻在地。

“操！”

Dick拿从不知道哪里摸来的手铐把他的双手拷在一起，顺便把链子挂上了情趣用品店买来的固定器。真没白买。

他留Jason自己一个人挣扎，站起身，喘着粗气去拿医疗箱。他回来的时候Jason还在地上，他决定回头给店家写个好评。Jason拒绝老实，于是他只好踩着他的大臂，开始给Jason处理伤口。

只能说这个姿势和位置不做点什么就可惜了。Jason作为某种意义上的机会主义者，昂起头把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。于是现在他需要控制自己不爽过头弄疼Jason, Jason需要控制自己不疼过头把他咬断。

真有意思。他用钳子夹出子弹，感觉到了牙齿的时候心想。

他把自己拔出来，开始往Jason身上缠绷带。Jason现在不反抗了，但是还是拒绝看他，扭过头去不说话。好了之后他往下滑，分开了Jason的腿。

“你疯了？”Jason又开始挣扎。他专瞄着Dick受伤的腿攻击，这个小气鬼。Dick一把把他翻过去，反正他也不敢扯开Dick给他处理的伤口——然后捞着他的腰让他跪起来。Jason喊疼，Dick无视了他，把药膏直接往他里面挤。

Jason凉得哆嗦了一下，挣扎得更厉害了。Dick毫不留情地往他屁股上扇了一巴掌，然后捏住他结实的臀肉把自己顶了进去。

Jason又在抱怨了，但是Dick更愿意把调整姿势的活交给他，省得他一天到晚想着反抗。他又给他来了一巴掌，更深地推进去，仿佛能感受到Jason包裹着他的肌肉被迫拉伸的不适。

Jason确实觉得有点恶心，因为他半小时前被一个傻大个丢出去撞到头了，Dick还在把他前后摇晃个没完。但是内壁被强行扩张开的感觉好得他不想叫停，一种又痛又爽的燃烧感，有点像他不顾一切完成任务之后、胜利和伤重交织的感觉。但是他还是很生气，于是他愤怒地收紧自己，仿佛是想凭自己的洞把Dick给绞成两半，又或者是谁后射出来谁就得了理。

“别他妈幼稚了，Jason,” 他的大哥在训斥他，他觉得很烦，“连声谢谢都不说可不是有礼貌的表现。”

“滚你的，”他恼道，“我求你帮忙了？”

Dick故作深沉地叹了口气。Jason抬脚踹他，被他握住了脚踝，然后Dick把他的腿大大地拉开了。

Jason绝对，绝对恨死了这个狗撒尿似的姿势。不是说他对狗有什么意见（上帝，他对狗狗的好感度绝对是对人的十倍，如果Dick拒绝相信的话就让他见鬼去吧），但是——

Jason颤抖着把脸埋进手臂，嘶嘶抽气。Dick把他拉下来，拽进怀里，小心地用他没有受伤的右肩着力。Dick的手臂上挂着他的腿，他自己受伤的那一条则踩住地面立起来，免得压到。他得说这个情况有点好笑，就是他俩都伤得不轻还锲而不舍地试图搞在一起的这个情况。至于这怪谁嘛……是Jason舔的他，不过也许他把Jason铐起来也代表了某种性暗示？

他凑过去把Jason的耳朵叼进嘴里，听他绝望地呻吟，勾住他的腿的左手抬起，右手则绕到前面，左右开弓折腾他敏感的乳头。Jason弓起身逃避的动作被身后的Dick阻挡了，他呜咽起来，仿佛获救的溺水者般大口大口地喘气。

“承认错了没？”Dick趁机怂恿道。

Jason发出一声恼怒的咕哝。

“我说过不需要你插手，”他努力从喘息之间挤出句子，“我已经调查得很充分了，就差——”

“对，那是个针对你的陷阱，傻瓜，”Dick敲了敲他的脑袋，“你没看到人群中有几张熟悉的脸？”

Jason嗤之以鼻。

“那又怎样，你觉得我搞不定？”

“我觉得你会以你一如既往不要命的作风扎进去，把那栋楼和你自己搞成一模一样的破烂模样，”Dick在他的深处研磨，硬生生逼出一声不情不愿的呻吟，“记得不？你在这方面可是有着光辉的履历。”

“反正又死不了，”Jason嘟囔，“你自己又好到哪里去？瘸腿笨鸟。不是我看见你不在意识到你是个偷偷给我免费打工的傻逼，你就——”

“是啦，然后有的普通市民就穿着一身布举着枪冲进来啦，还在自己身上开了个洞。”

Jason恼羞成怒地踢了他一脚。

“你有没有错？”

“没有！”

Jason趁他不注意撬开了手铐，以杀敌一千自损八百的方式在Dick的阴茎上翻了个身，骑到了蓝色义警的身上。

他开始报复性地骑他，咬紧嘴唇上下颠簸得跟他妈要策马冲锋似的，Dick把两只手放上那挺翘的臀，使劲地揉。简单粗暴的性爱很快就迎来了结束，没过多久他们俩都射了，Jason自动自觉地滚下来，躺到一边，没忘了再踹Dick一脚。Dick气不过扑了上去。

他们又滚到一起了。


End file.
